Vuelve a mì
by Hairo-Nigerrouse
Summary: una historia de amor y tragedia situada en el antiguo Egipto: Nadie conociò su amor, y ahora el se va a la guerra... se volveràn a ver en verdad? ::Fic Sin Yaoi:: ::Isis X Mahad::


_...En la premonición tu..._

**+ Volvías a mí +**

Cabalgaba, incesantemente por las arenas del cruel desierto con el sol en su nunca quemándole el alma y la piel. Llevaba 20 hombres más con el, y sin embargo se sentía increíblemente sólo... cabalgando hacía la muerte sin duda y sin temor.

No podía tener miedo, de el dependía en aquel instante un reino, un rey y una dama. No había tiempo para cuestionarse si lo que hacía era lo correcto, no había tiempo para preguntarse si volvería con vida, no había tiempo para pensar si volvería a verla...

O eso quería creer en ese instante. Quería ocultarse tras esa mascara de frialdad para no sentir el dolor de la duda. Pero el corazón terminó rompiendo su falso rostro impasible, al recordarle sus palabras...

"sólo una ultima cosa... en mi premonición, tu vuelves"...

¿Lo había dicho en serio? ¿en verdad el collar lo había mostrado regresando?, o ¿había dicho aquello sólo para darle esperanzas?, fuese lo que fuese, le agradecía esa luz de esperanza que le había dado en aquel ultimo instante.

Eso era ella, una luz de esperanza, en su vida de oscuridad... en su vida como mago oscuro

"¿un mago oscuro?, sí, supongo que eso soy. Sé muchas cosas que nadie sabe, eh visto muchas cosas que nadie debería haber visto, y todo aquello lo debo esconder de la luz en las tinieblas por la seguridad de todos... pero eh encerrado una parte de mi también en esas tinieblas al intentarlo"

. Le hubiera gustado despedirse de ella una forma mucho más dulce... tomarla una vez más entre sus brazos, besar sus labios canelas una vez más, decirle te amo por ultima vez.

Pero un romance entre sacerdotes del faraón no estaba permitido, y debían mantener su relación en secreto, y con 20 soldados a su espalda en aquel instante, hubiera arriesgado su posición y su seguridad, y nunca quería perjudicarla.

"Atem entendería... sí, quizás lo haría" la imagen de su amigo y señor se presentó en su mente "pero muchos otros no"

**_::: FlashBack!!!:::_**

Mahad descendía lentamente por la escalinata del palacio que llevaba a los aposentos de Isis, recordando el ultimo instante que había pasado con ella, la textura de su piel, el sabor de sus labios la intensa mirada de sus ojos, y todo el amor que se sentían mutuamente. Sonreía para si mismo y bendecía su destino, por haber cruzado su camino a la hermosa Isis.

- Buenas noches Mahad.

Al mago volteó sorprendido, para ver surgir de entre las sombras el brillo de un ojo dorado, seguido del rostro de un anciano vistiendo una toga color marmol .

- maestro Akunadin, ¿qué esta haciendo despierto a esta hora?

- lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti Mahad. Hoy no te toca hacer la ronda por el palacio, es mi turno. Deberías descansar para tener energía en la mañana, en vez de andar deambulando por allí en el palacio, podría mal interpretarse dado los rumores...

- ¿qué rumores?

El ojo del milenio destelló.

- tu sabes, los rumores sobre el escándalo real, sobre la supuesta aventura de dos sirvientes del faraón, que descuidan sus obligaciones y ofenden a los dioses egipcios, cometiendo actos impuros dentro del palacio.

Mahad ya veía hacía donde iba aquella conversación, por lo que debía andarse con cuidado, cualquier reacción equivoca podría ponerlos en riesgo a el y a su amada, ya fuese que Akunadin supiera algo en verdad o sólo estuviera hablando.

- jamás había escuchado esa clase de rumores. De echo, el faraón no ah echo mención de nada al respecto, y hasta que no la haga no podemos investigar nada.

- por supuesto que no. La palabra y el silencio del rey son ley. Pero en verdad que siento lastima por los dos desdichados pecadores si el rumor es cierto. Ese tipo de actos están prohibidos para aquellos que han dedicado su vida exclusivamente al faraón... entre mayor sea su rango, mayor sería el castigo.

- así es. – Mahad no mostró la más mínima expresión en su rostro ante las palabras de Akunadin, aunque por dentro empezaba a inquietarse, algo muy poco frecuente en el hechicero. – aquí son mis aposentos, hasta mañana maestro Akunadin

- aún no me has dicho que hacías hoy tan tarde.

Inevitablemente una gota de sudor escurrió por la frente de Mahad.

- leer las estrellas. – alcanzó a excusarse rápido – Nut, la diosa de la noche escribe a veces en ellas el porvenir de los hombres

- mhm... ¿de modo que estabas intentado leer el futuro?, creí que esa era tarea de Isis, ¿le estabas ayudando?, de otra forma no veo razón para que tu estuvieras igual intentando ver más allá del presente, aunque debo agregar que parece bastante inapropiado que estén ustedes dos solos a semejante hora de la noche.

- No, maestro Akunadin, no ayudaba a Isis, sentí curiosidad por mi propio destino individual y quise poner en practica lo que yo mismo sé sobre leer el futuro. No confió del todo en los artículos del milenio, se siente una poderosa presencia oscura dentro de cada uno de ellos, ¿no la ah sentido maestro Akunadin? – esta vez le tocaba a Mahad poner en evidencia a Akunadin. Después de todo, el había tenido acceso al libro de conjuros milenario, el sabía como se habían echo los artículos, y cualquiera en la corte sabía que Akunadin era quien había tenido la idea de crearlos.

- no, no eh sentido nada Mahad. Pero tal vez quieras comentarle al faraón sobre tu desconfianza en los artículos que salvaron Egipto de su destrucción.

- sí, tal vez, y de esa forma entre todos podríamos averiguar porque hay algo maligno dentro de ellos, ¿tu no tienes ninguna pista Akunadin?

Este golpe finalmente derribó la fachada de tranquilidad de Akunadin, que se dio bruscamente la vuelta haciendo que su capa se agitara tras él.

- no es momento de discutir y dudar Mahad, sino de descansar...Buenas noches...

**_::::Fin del FlashBack!!::::_**

A partir de allí, empezó a acechar a Mahad día y noche siempre haciéndole preguntas inquisidoras que tenían relación con Isis. Aunque el mago nunca supo porqué Akunadin, siendo tan compasivo y bondadoso en algunas cuestiones, se mostraba tan frío e intolerante con la posibilidad de un romance entre Guardianes.

_Lo que Mahad no sabía era que Akunadin sentía una secreta envidia del amor entre la morena y el mago, ya que el había sido obligado a dejar a su esposa e hijo por su deber al faraón. Y era por esto que no toleraba que cualquier otro guardián pusiera primero el corazón que el deber._

"Que cosas piensa una persona cuando siente la hora final cerca, no hay tiempo para tener sospechas inútiles de Akunadin o acordarse de él. Mi ultimo desafío está enfrente y es por lo que debo preocuparme..."

Mientras tanto...

"Dioses, que vuelva, por lo que más quieran, les pido que vuelva con bien".

Una mujer joven, de piel morena y ojos negros con un velo cubriendo su cabello negro se encontraba hincada en mitad del templo de la diosa Isis, de quien era homónima la dama.

Su monstruo podía ir y volar por el desierto, siguiendo la trayectoria de él por el desierto y mostrándole todo a ella a través de sus ojos. Pero no tenía el valor de mandarlo, no todavía al menos...

¿Qué tal si le mostraba como eran emboscados?, ¿qué tal si le mostraba al horrible Diamante de Bakura devorándolo a él?, ¿qué tal si le mostraba como la magia de Bakura hacía que se perdieran en el desierto por siempre?, moriría del dolor o enloquecería al menos.

"sólo una ultima cosa... en mi premonición, tu vuelves"...

La verdad, eso no había sido una premonición, o tal vez sí... no estaba muy segura. El collar no había mostrado nada, la visión se había cortado de tajo. Pero ella lo sentía, su corazón le decía que sí, que volvería de una u otra forma, que no la dejaría sola, como nunca lo había echo...

Ser la única sacerdotisa entre toda una corte de hombres era más difícil de lo que muchos suponían. La única mujer importante en un reino de hombres. Recordó cuando llegó allí: su padre había sido de los mejores nobles del reino, por lo que aún antes de nacer, había ofrecido su hijo primogénito al servicio del rey, desde luego que nadie se esperaba una hija.

Nadie sabía que hacer con ella cuando fue enviada a sus 15 años al palacio. no consideraban a una mujer capaz de asumir las responsabilidades de un guardián del faraón, por lo que al principio la metieron como una sirvienta más al servicio del rey, e Isis no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Fue entonces cuando conoció a Mahad.

**_:::FlashBack2!!!:::_**

Había sido enviada a limpiar los talleres de los hechiceros del faraón en cuanto estos terminaran de practicar. Quizás estos trabajaban con sustancias muy raras, pero le agradaba ir allí, era un lugar con muchas cosas sorprendentes, y cabía la posibilidad de encontrarse con Mána, su única amiga en el palacio, pese a ser unos años menor que ella. A Mána la habían enlistado sus padres con los hechiceros del faraón al darse cuenta de que su hija tenía poderes para ello. Isis a veces envidiaba a su amiga por tener esos dones.

A la hora indicada, cuando los hechiceros ya debían de haber terminado, Isis abrió lentamente la puerta, y echó un vistazo adentro antes de entrar, Mána no estaba allí, pero sí había alguien.

- ¡Magia oscura ataca! – el báculo reunió una esfera de energía verde en su punta y con agitarlo un poco, la energía salió disparada y destruyó uno de los blancos de prueba que había. - ¡Magia oscura ataca! - el joven de cabello café lacio, que llegaba hasta los hombros giró su báculo y volvió a ejecutar su ataque, y a destruir otro muñeco. Le estaba dando la espalda a Isis, por lo que esta no podía ver su rostro

- ejem... disculpa – llamó Isis.

El joven volteó, revelando un rostro de más o menos la misma edad que Isis, con unos ojos café profundo, con dos líneas pintadas en el contorno de este, una piel morena y una nariz respingada.

- ¿sí?

- ehmm, me preguntaba si tardaría mucho en terminar su practica, porque me han encomendado que haga limpieza de este cuarto y pues...

La mirada del joven mostró sorpresa.

- cierto, ¡su practica aún no ah terminado!, discúlpeme por haberlo molestado... – Isis hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero la voz del hechicero la detuvo.

- ¡no, no, no!, tu discúlpame a mi. Me eh quedado practicando demasiado tiempo, y estoy retrasando las actividades de los demás. A veces me emociono demasiado – agregó sonriendo – para compensarte te ayudaré al menos a poner las cosas en su lugar.

- ¡no, no hay necesidad!, ¡en verdad!

- oye, no hay problema, tengo el resto del día libre ¡gracias a Horus!. Puedo darte una mano... mhh..? ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Isis.

- un bello nombre. – comentó el joven mago haciendo que Isis se sonrojara – mi nombre es Mahad.

- un honor conocerlo – Isis hizo una reverencia. Entonces se dio cuenta de que conocía el nombre - ¿es usted el maestro de Mána?

- así es. ¿la conoces?

- es mi amiga.

- entonces también eres mi amiga.

Isis correspondió la sonrisa de Mahad. Se quedaron así, en silencio, lo que pareció un largo rato.

- bueno, ¿no deberíamos estar arreglando un taller? – Isis, mucho más confiada, fue la que rompió el hielo.

- ¡Ah!, es cierto.

Fue así como se conocieron. A partir de allí cada instante libre que tenían lo pasaban juntos, volviéndose día con día más y más cercanos. Mahad le contaba casi todo a Isis, la cual escuchaba maravillada las anécdotas de la mágica vida de su amigo, y este, a veces hiperactivo y demasiado apasionado y curioso, solía meterse en problemas y entonces a quien le pedía consejo era a Isis, que de una u otra forma siempre lo sacaba adelante.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, Isis le contó su historia a Mahad, el cual reaccionó de una forma que ella no esperaba.

- ¡es una injusticia!, tu deberías ser Sacerdotisa. Eres la persona más lista que conozco, serías magnifica como consejera del faraón.

- ¿en verdad lo crees?

- desde luego. Es más, te prometo, que haré todo lo que pueda para que llegues a ser una guardiana del faraón.

Isis rió ante esta afirmación.

- ¿de que te ríes?

- ¿qué puedes hacer tu para hacerme una guardiana?, aunque seas un gran mago y seas su amigo, no tienes influencia sobre el faraón para nombrar guardianes.

- sí, quizás no escucharía a un mago más, de todos los que tendrá el joven Atem. Pero estoy seguro de que escuchará a su más reciente Guardián

- ¿a sí?, ¿quién es?

- lo estas viendo.

Isis se quedó sin palabras al escuchar esto.

- ¡¿Mahad?!, ¿estás hablando en serio?

- así es. Ahora que Atem ah subido al trono, me ah nombrado guardián real casi de inmediato. Eso era en verdad lo que venía a decirte esta noche, pero me alegra que hayamos cambiado el tema. Sino, no me hubiera enterado de tu verdadera situación y no tendría una promesa que cumplir...

- pero Mahad...

- ¡sin peros!, hasta mañana Isis.

En ese instante, Mahad hizo algo que nunca había echo hasta entonces, y que tomó muy de sorpresa a Isis: le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se retiró rápidamente.

- Mahad...

Pasó más tiempo. Isis en verdad no creía que Mahad cumpliría su promesa y se fue olvidando de ello, hasta una noche en que Mahad solicitó verla urgentemente en el balcón sur del palacio, desde donde se podía ver el nilo y el desierto.

Cuando Isis subió, se encontró a Mahad esperándola recargado en el barandal.

- llegaste

- así es, ¿para que querías verme?

- para darte las buenas noticias: el faraón a aceptado ponerte a prueba, para ver si podrías ser una guardiana.

- ¡¿qué?!, pero Mahad, ¿cómo es que...?

- te lo prometí, te dije que lo lograría. Y eh aquí cumplida mi promesa.

Para sorpresa de Mahad, la mirada de Isis se ensombreció.

- Mahad, en verdad no tenías que hacerlo.

- ¿por qué no?

- no quiero llegar a la corte a través de ti. Si en verdad estoy destinada para servir al faraón de esa forma como dices, quisiera que fuera por mi propio mérito y no porque me hayas ayudado, lo siento Mahad, pero debo rechazar tu oferta, no asistiré a la prueba. - Isis se dio la vuelta y empezó a retirarse

-¡No Isis es que no lo vez!, - Mahad la alcanzó, le dio la vuelta para encararla y la sujetó de los antebrazos, - no es porque yo te halla ayudado. Es por tu propio mérito por lo que el faraón a aceptado darte la oportunidad. No sólo eres bella y prudente, eres inteligente, hábil, sabía, conoces casi tanto de magia como yo y eso que sólo te eh platicado algunas cosas, eres humilde y tenaz a la vez, y tienes un gran corazón. Yo no le dije al faraón que te hiciera la prueba, tan sólo le describí como eras, el investigó y comprobó cada cosa y por su propio pie a accedido a darte la oportunidad. Yo sólo fui el medio a través del cuál pudiste llegar a lo que ya te estaba destinado, de eso estoy seguro. De que tu, estás destinada a algo mucho más grande, lo sé, lo siento cuando estoy contigo... no eres como ninguna otra.

Isis escuchaba cada palabra de Mahad, mientras miraba directamente a sus ojos cafés, que parecían resplandecer con la luz de las estrellas, y la sinceridad y pasión con la que estaba hablando. Fue tan intensa su mirada y sus palabras, que dejó muda y confundida a Isis unos instantes.

- ¿por qué me dices todo esto?, ¿por qué haces todo esto?¡¿por qué siempre estás aquí a mi lado Mahad?, respóndeme sinceramente – los ojos de Isis se llenaron de lagrimas mientras decía esto, cosa que no esperaba Mahad.

- ¿en verdad quieres saberlo?

Isis asintió y entonces Mahad le levantó el rostro lentamente tomándola por la barbilla, y la besó, cálida y dulcemente. De la forma más apasionada y a la vez sutil de la que fue capaz, y ella le correspondió de igual forma sin oponer resistencia, sujetando de la nuca al mago y atrayéndolo más hacía ella, para hacer el beso aún más profundo, y más memorable, aunque ese beso ya había quedado grabado en piedra para siempre en los corazones de los dos... más allá de la muerte, sin que ellos los supieran siquiera.

**_:::Fin del FlashBack2:::_**

"Esta mañana se fue alejando, tan decidido, a cumplir con su deber a toda costa. Y una parte de mi quería suplicarle que no se fuera, que no se arriesgara de esa forma, que necesitaba tenerlo a mi lado, y que no soportaría perderlo. La verdad es que estaba en el patio para impedirle partir y dejarme. Pero no tenía derecho a hacerlo, no podía privarlo de su deber. Y lo único que pude hacer, fue decirle este sentimiento que tengo en mi corazón..."

"-sólo una ultima cosa... en mi premonición, tu vuelves"...

- Por aquí no llegamos al valle de los reyes

La caravana cabalgaba en medio de un acantilado, con lo grandes muros de piedra a su alrededor y el sol deslumbrante impidiéndoles ver la parte superior de este. Cada silueta les parecía soldados con capas negras, en cada sombra veían a el profana-tumbas Bakura, Y cada ave en el cielo se asemejaba al demonio Diamante descendiendo en picada a atacarlos... el miedo se podía palpar.

"ya se dieron cuenta. La verdad es que sólo los traje para aparentar que voy bien protegido y para arrastrar la roca, que de cualquier forma no servirá para sellar al Diamante... sino todo lo contrario".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba Mahad, si en verdad vienes aquí completamente solo a retarme"

-"¡Bakura!, te desafío a un duelo de las sombras.

- ¡Mago de las ilusiones ataca!...

- ¡Diamante Onda expansiva!...

- Diamante adquiere las habilidades del monstruo que destruye... ¡Ahora Diamante ataca directamente a Mahad!

Y entonces usó su ultima opción. Aunque eso era un eufemismo, ya que había ido a esa cueva, sabiendo que aquella era su única opción...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella miraba al por la ventana, vigilando expectante el vuelo de su criatura por el horizonte. Ya no había podido soportarlo más y había liberado a su criatura, ordenándole que fuera a buscar a su amado. No era que la angustia la hubiera vencido, era más bien como si el le llamara... como si quisiera despedirse.

Sentía el lazo que de por si tenían mucho más fuerte que antes, como si en aquel instante de oscuridad y desesperación, fuese cuando su amor se volvía más fuerte que nunca contra todo pronostico. Durante toda la hora habría jurado que también sentía el dolor de los impactos de Diamante, que sentía la llama de la esperanza carcomerla cuando El mago de las ilusiones atestaba un golpe correcto, que sentía la furia en el corazón de él cuando Bakura se burlaba de sus creencias... y en aquel instante, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de verlo...

- ... criatura mía, déjame ver a través de tus ojos – los cerró muy lentamente, mojando sus pestañas con las lagrimas que corrían entre estas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No se percató más que levemente de la explosión, la risa de Bakura le parecía un murmullo lejano, y aún el horror de la presencia del demonio Diamante tenía efecto nulo sobre su corazón... sólo algo inundaba el alma del mago

- Isis... Isis... quiero morir enamorado, quiero que mi ultimo recuerdo humano sea tuyo, quiero que mi ultimo pensamiento sea para ti. Te invoco como mi inspiración, te invoco como mi motivo para seguir peleando... quizás en el futuro, muchos vean nulo este sacrificio, y como algo que no valió la pena... pero hoy quiero creer que hice que pudieras vivir en paz, que protegí el mundo para dártelo a ti, aunque suene idealista, aunque suene a sueño... Quiero morir soñando contigo.

No pudo pensar nada más, sus pensamientos perdían gran parte de su forma humana, la oscuridad empezó a cubrir su cuerpo, muchos de sus recuerdos fueron borrados, mientras una túnica púrpura envolvía su cuerpo por la eternidad, y una lápida capturaba el momento...

- ¡Magia Oscura Ataca!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mána lloraba inconsolable en el suelo, los soldados estaban muy sorprendidos, mirando la enorme lápida que habían traído y la cueva que acababa de derrumbarse.

Y ella, había cabalgado tan velozmente sólo para confirmar lo que su criatura Estigia le había dicho ya. Y mirar su rostro a través de la mascara del mago... sí Mána lucía tan desconsolada, no tenía idea de lo que ella sentía, era tanto su dolor que ni siquiera pudo expresarlo con palabras. Lo único que alcanzó a decir fue: "mago oscuro".

Entonces, sólo en su mente, sólo ella, alcanzó a escuchar:

"protegí el mundo para dártelo a ti, aunque suene idealista, aunque suene a sueño... Quiero morir soñando contigo"

Los ojos de Isis se llenaron de lagrimas.

"has vuelto a mi. Con tu sacrificio podrás pelear en la eternidad por todo aquello que crees, por todo aquello que es bueno... y en todo eso, en todo lo que creíste, en todo lo que amaste y protegiste, en cada lucha y en cada paz, en cada pedazo del mundo que salvaste... volverás a mi Mahad..." se quedó de pie frente a la lápida hasta que anocheció, y sólo entonces, completamente sola en el desierto, se permitió llorar a lagrima viva.

"volverás a mi"...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ishizu Ishtar caminaba por ciudad batallas. El alma del faraón estaba libre finalmente, y los juegos de las sombras habían acabado por siempre, creía que merecía un pequeño descanso, y Domino parecía un buen lugar para tenerlo.

Justo en ese instante, en un instante como cualquier otro, en una calle repleta de gente igual a las demás, un viento muy fuerte empezó a soplar; Ishizu tuvo que proteger sus ojos con su mano para que no le entrara tierra en los ojos.

De repente, sintió como algo golpeaba en su cara y se quedaba allí pegado por la presión del viento.

Abrió lo ojos y tomó el objeto que había llegado hasta ella arrastrado por el viento; era una carta de duelo de monstruos: El Mago Oscuro.

-¿mhh?, ¿cómo llegó esto aquí?

- ¡eh! ¡diculpa!.

Un joven de piel morena llegó corriendo hasta ella, agitando su largo cabello café tras el.

- disculpa, es mi carta, me la voló el viento – le dijo el joven extendiendo su mano.

Entonces la mirada café de él, y la gris de ella, se encontraron en el aire, en un instante que pareció condensar siglos de sentimientos en un instante.

- aquí tienes – Ishizu colocó la carta en la mano del joven.

- sí, gracias.

Ambos desconocidos siguieron entonces por sus respectivos caminos, sin escuchar a los dioses burlándose impunemente de ellos.

- quizás – murmuró él mientras se alejaba

- quizás – murmuró ella mientras se alejaba.

" quizás " murmuró el destino mirando divertido a ambos...

siguieron alejándose el uno del otro, más y más pasos, simplemente dos extraños que se encontraron en la calle, en un mundo frío y completamente carente de sentido común...

- ¡oye! ¿cómo te llamas?

Ishizu volteó sonriente a mirar al joven que regresaba a ella...

- ¿vuelves a mi? – preguntó divertida y extrañada la morena. Y el destino reía y reía...

+++ FIN +++ 


End file.
